This invention pertains to an improved toggle bolt assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a bolt centering spacer used with a toggle bolt type assembly which provides a snug fit between the toggle bolt exterior and a wall aperture perimeter.
Toggle bolts generally consist of a threaded bolt and a toggle which can be threaded onto the bolt. The toggle has a pair of wings which are urged open by a spring. In their collapsed position, the wings fit closely about the periphery of the bolt so that the toggle and bolt shaft can be inserted through a hole in a wall.
In connecting an object to the wall or the like by a toggle bolt, a hole is first drilled into the wall. The hole must have a diameter which is sufficient to allow the collapsed toggle with its wings in a closed position to pass through the hole. Next, the object to be secured to the wall is positioned about the bolt shaft and the toggle is threaded to the end of the bolt. The toggle wings are then collapsed and the toggle is passed through the hole by pushing the bolt shaft. After the toggle wings are completely through the wall the toggle springs open. Next, the toggle is pulled back into engagement with the wall such that the toggle wings bridge the hole in the wall. Holding the toggle wings against the wall surface so that the toggle does not rotate, the bolt is then rotated with respect to the toggle until the head of the bolt engages the object and the object is secured against the wall.
While toggle bolts have been used advantageously in the past, several problems have been present. One problem is that the hole drilled for insertion of the bolt must be larger than the diameter of the bolt in order for the toggle to pass through the hole. Since this hole is larger than the shaft of the bolt, the bolt shaft is free to shift inside the hole. This is undesirable and can cause mechanical working of the bolt against the wall material possibly resulting in a failure of the wall material or the bolt.
Another problem caused by the bolt shaft being smaller than the hole it passes through is that the toggle wings may unsymmetrically bridge the hole. If the bolt shaft is not centered in the hole one wing of the toggle may encounter more wall surface than the other wing. The portion of the wall supporting the smaller part of the toggle is likely to fail which in turn causes the remaining portion of the wall beneath the toggle to fail.
Although devices have been used in conjunction with toggle bolt assemblies in an attempt to overcome the above discussed problems, other problems are created by the use of such devices. One such problem is caused when these devices are used with varying wall thicknesses because the toggle device is prevented from engaging the wall.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved toggle bolt assembly which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.